


57黑社会AU

by gwenthemonster



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 北极圈发车 双性注意





	1. 游船一夜

梳着一头脏辫的男孩把小山一样的筹码往前一推，底气十足地喊了声，

“梭了！”*

王子异上身往前倾了倾，想说些什么，但看到男孩另一边坐着的林彦俊一脸百无聊赖地刷着手机，便抿了抿嘴，又往后靠了回去。

算了，反正钱是小事。

对面的男人看看左边翘着腿埋头看手机的林彦俊，又看看右边正襟危坐仿佛在赌桌前等开会的王子异，最后看回中间一脸未成年的小鬼，咧嘴笑着亮出了手中的底牌。

一个Ace。

小鬼毫不掩饰地发出懊丧的大叫，把手里的牌使劲往桌子上一甩。

“多谢你了哦，小朋友。”男人一边把筹码往自己那边揽，一边笑着说。

王子异的左眼皮跳了一下。

这时他余光里看到全程似乎毫无关注的林彦俊往小鬼耳边凑，并听到他低声说，“他出千。那张Ace是旁边那个女人换给他的。”

王子异转过头，投给银发青年一个带着责备意味的眼神，换来后者一个毫无歉意的挑眉。

“小鬼，我们去找赌场经理——”他边说着却已经感到徒劳，显然男孩的怒气值已积累过线；只见后者起身踩着椅子猛地往赌桌上一跳，动作迅猛得王子异拉都拉不住。

“你敢出千！？？看老子不搞死你！！！！”嘶吼着便往前一扑。

赌场瞬间变全武行，一时鸡飞狗跳，混乱不堪。对面的男人必然也不是一人前来，王子异往旁边一看，林彦俊已经二话不说抡起拳头开打了，不禁在心里给他先记上一笔，放弃地叹一口气，也加入了战局。

＋＋＋＋＋

“你根本就是故意的。”王子异皱着眉头看一脸悠闲瘫在沙发上的男人，“快点，让我看看，有没有受伤？”

“我知道我没你能打，但就那帮人…嘁。”

在赌场经理的协调下，那位不长眼的还了钱，并被禁止在航程期间再次踏入赌场，总算是让小鬼消了气。在听到小鬼（以及他爸爸）的名字后，那人才深深体会到自己惹错了人，自然是不会再讨要什么医药费了。

不过这么一闹，男孩是没兴致再玩了，他们两个也得以提前回到自己的房间。准确点说，是林彦俊的房间。

林彦俊微笑着捉住王子异想去查看他是否受伤的手，顺势用力把他拽得失去平衡，跌到他身上，让王子异一阵手忙脚乱后，变成了双腿分开在他两边跪着的姿势。

“没错，我就是故意的。”他仰着脸看他，本该甜美阳光的酒窝在他脸上却显出一丝邪气，“你知道我之前坐在赌桌边在想什么吗？”

一只手被林彦俊强行按在他肩上，王子异局促地捏了捏他的肩膀，有点预感到事情发展的方向。他舔舔嘴唇，柔声说，“什么？”

“我在想，你一本正经的样子真的很好笑。”银发男人另一只手从箍着他腰的地方往下滑，五指张开包住了他一边的臀瓣，“很可爱…超想干你。”

即使远不是第一次听男人说这种话了，王子异还是无法抑制地红了脸。感受到男人的手已经从后面钻进他裤腰，他往后握住那个手腕，张了张嘴，却发不出声音。

“然后我就想，那个小鬼头真的很烦。”林彦俊低喃着，脸往王子异刚因为打斗而扯开的领口里蹭。

“小鬼他，他还是个孩子，贪玩也是——”灵活的手指已经探到他双腿之间，隔着一层内裤揉弄着他最私密的部位，王子异喘息着身体往上挣动了一下，再开口声音也变低哑，“——也是正常的…”

“啧，你把他当你儿子，我可没有。他就是一个麻烦的老板。”林彦俊在王子异放松时柔软而饱满的胸肌上印下一个个吻，不给他反驳的机会，又开口，“别说他了，宝贝。”

他抽出手，两臂环住王子异的细腰，用力地抬胯往上顶，让王子异感受到了他胯下又硬又热的存在，引得后者倒吸一口气，遂被他抬头封住了嘴。

肾上腺素还在因为方才的斗殴而燃烧，加上情欲的燃料浇灌，真是绝妙的配搭。即使是平日浑身散发禁欲气息的王子异也无法抵抗，在男人越发狂乱的顶弄中搂住他的肩膀，被亲成深粉色的嘴唇微张着急促喘气，那双温和又清澈的眼睛此刻变得迷朦，眼角也染上了媚红色。

要失控了，还太早。

“彦俊…”他无措地望进男人的眼睛，声音隐隐发抖，“我不…”他艰难地吞咽，却又不自禁地在男人往上顶的时候屁股往下坐，甚至自发地扭动画圈，让那个隐秘的部位能尽可能地被摩擦刺激到。

“我不…不，不要…唔——”他急切地要表达什么，却浑身哆嗦，口不能言，声线染上绝望的哭腔。“不能——”

“没事的。”林彦俊显然对他这样的表现并不陌生，他深邃的黑眸紧紧盯着他，“嘘…没事的。”

动作越发凌乱，眼神越发涣散，王子异忍不住闭上了眼睛，投降于下面那个经不起刺激的器官所带来的令人窒息的快感中，充血鼓胀的阴蒂被布料摩擦的感觉过于清晰，让他呻吟着往后仰，露出白皙的颈项，显示出沉醉又漂亮的姿态来。

林彦俊趁机咬住他精致的喉结，按着他的胯往上蹭，感受到王子异一阵剧烈地颤抖，伴着抽噎的声音，抖了好一会儿后，又彻底软在他怀里。

喘息着，林彦俊渐渐感到裆部那里湿意蔓延。王子异在裤子里潮吹了。

“妈的，没见过比你这身体更淫荡的了。”林彦俊也不再游刃有余，英俊的脸上眉头纠结。只是隔着裤子磨蹭外部就让王子异高潮了的事实毫无疑问对他也是个不小的刺激。“子异，我可是忍了一个晚上了。”

还未从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，王子异已经被换了姿势，半躺在沙发上，下身被扒了个一干二净，两条长腿搭在银发男人的肩上。而下面那个才高潮过的地方，已经把男人坚硬的性器整根吃了进去。

“彦俊…呜——”显然没打算让他轻松，林彦俊两手握着他的膝窝着力，狠命地往前甩胯。借着刚刚喷出的淫液，王子异的穴口和穴道内温热湿滑，已被完全唤起，深处甚至还会自主自发地嘬弄男人的阴茎。

“舒服吗？”男人恶劣地明知故问，在他耳边低语，“子异，你真的好湿，是不是又要到了？”

王子异薄薄的眼皮翕动着，晕染了一片粉色。他向来不擅长拒绝别人，更不要说是在这样的场合，在林彦俊的身下。高热的迷乱中，他顺从地敞开身体，还未从一个高潮上落下，就又让林彦俊毫不留情地将他顶上了又一个顶峰。

结实修长又柔软脆弱的躯体拱起，王子异迷迷糊糊地感到自己又被翻了个身，颤颤巍巍地跪着，下意识地扒紧了沙发背，塌着腰承受林彦俊从后面往他体内的顶弄撞击。

林彦俊掐着男人精瘦的腰，看着那个湿红的花穴像是被他玩坏了，他每往里插一次都能看到有液体往外喷溅，身下人高潮的节奏已经被他完全打乱；王子异愉悦到痛苦的呜咽和呻吟也昭示着他是如何被延绵不休的高潮所折磨。

林彦俊伸手摸向他的后颈，然后往前扣住他的喉咙，施力强迫他竖起上半身；王子异毫无抵抗，艰难地撑着自己，红唇微张哭喘不断，然后被林彦俊伸进舌头到嘴里。

这是林彦俊最爱的景色，平日里一丝不苟温和有礼的男人，被他干得哭泣，干得翻白眼，干得大脑一片空白。

只是他的。

从王子异嘴里退出后，他亲了亲他汗湿的额角。

“Only mine.”

 

END

 

*梭了＝全部压上


	2. Morning Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑社会AU同背景的又一辆57破车

非常非常的…安静。

林彦俊缓缓地睁开眼睛，一边下意识伸手往旁边摸，同时在精神回笼的过程中，明白自己只能摸到空荡的床单，顶多还有一丝丝残余的温热。

大脑的信号和指尖的触感合流的一刹那，他看清了眼前的景象。

阳光…有点刺眼，但他还是努力睁大了眼睛。

那人正坐在窗边，端着杯子，嗅觉启动告诉林彦俊是某种他说不出成分的花草茶。窗户被打开了一些，温和的海风将他额前微卷的发丝一阵阵吹起来。阳光下他好像是透明的。

“不要…”他皱着眉头呢喃。

那人听到了他出声，即刻转过头来，让他得以欣赏他的正脸。比这春夏之际的地中海海风更加温柔的眉眼望过来，让他不自禁地扬起了嘴角。

“你醒了。”王子异一个膝盖跪上床，微微垂着头看他，“什么不要？”

“不要飞走了。”林彦俊嘟哝着，伸手抓住他堪称纤细的手腕，不管不顾地将他往自己的方向拉，一言一行颇有些孩子气。

王子异笑了，“你在说什么？一大早就胡言乱语。”语气里倒没有一丝责怪，顺从地两条腿都跪上床，一手被他抱在怀里，一手撑着身体，“快点起床了，我们到那不勒斯了。”

怪不得觉得这么安静，船靠岸了。

“才几点啊…我们难道还要赶景点？”

“本来就计划要逛一逛的啊，现在不就是在休假吗？”

林彦俊本来埋在枕头里的脸突然转过来对着他，剑眉星目直直看向他，不紧不慢地说，“我硬了。”

王子异呆住了，一时只发出一个困惑的声音。

“男人，早上就是要硬啊。”整个大言不惭。“要子异帮忙才能起来。”

被枕头拍上脸之前林彦俊最后看到的是王子异粉色的耳朵。

 

十五分钟后。

活着真是太好了。加入黑社会真是太好了。

林彦俊靠在枕头堆里，半睁半闭地欣赏着眼前一对浑圆乳白的臀瓣在他的胯上弹起又落下，往上看是他握在手里的紧窄细腰，然后是毫无瑕疵的脊背，耸起的蝴蝶骨，和在舒展和紧缩中交替的手臂肌肉。

王子异的身体就像一台最精密最完美的机器，每一个细节都设计得无懈可击，或者浪漫一点，他总是让林彦俊想起某种优雅又矫健的食草动物，鹿啊瞪羚啊之类的——大自然的瑰丽造物。

被钉在他的阴茎上，自发地让下面的小嘴一遍遍吞进他的性器，仰着头不停发出极乐到痛苦的抽泣呻吟。只有在这种时刻他才会抛去一些平日的自律。

王子异已经被操出了大量的汁液，弄湿了两人的胯部，弥漫到了林彦俊的小腹，甚至留到了床单上——管它呢，反正之后会有house keeping。

“太美了…子异你真的…搞得我像在犯罪…干…”林彦俊咬着牙把人往下死命地按，性器被湿滑柔软又有力的肉壁夹紧揉弄的感觉让他仰头粗喘。

“呜——啊啊…啊….”头发乌黑的男人没用言语回应他，只是柔柔地哀叫。

王子异还是那样，根本拒绝不了林彦俊认真看着他提出的要求；白日宣淫这样的事，反正也不是第一次了。他绝对不会主动开口，但在林彦俊的调教下，他也学会了乐在其中。

只是还是会害羞，比起面对面的骑乘姿势，他更愿意用背对的，却不知这样呈现给银发男人的景色却是更加淫靡。

剧烈的快感让他直不起腰，屁股越撅越高，前方湿红鼓胀的肉穴被性器用力撑开撑大的样子尽数印到林彦俊眼里，让他太阳穴发涨。进入的角度也由此发生微妙的改变，向上的性器前端狠狠地刮擦到王子异穴道内鲜少被刺激到的地方，引得他下面控制不住地痉挛收缩。

“再坐得大力一点，”林彦俊亦感到有些情欲狂乱，掐着他的腰，舔着嘴唇低哑地鼓励，“Bounce, baby, bounce…对，乖…再快点…”

男人的鼓励和夸赞无法抵抗地让王子异受用，他急促哭喘着，腰胯上下的幅度和频率越来越大，直白的啪啪着肉声和噗滋噗滋的水声听到他自己耳里，麻到大脑。

“彦俊…彦俊…”停不了的呻吟间夹杂进求救般的呼唤，他不用多说，林彦俊也熟悉他身体的信号。他按住他，不再大开大合地操弄，而是插在里面小幅度但高速地往里顶。

大约十秒后王子异就吹得一塌糊涂，喷出的淫液飞溅，随即极致的高潮又被硬生生拉长至林彦俊射到他里面为止。等林彦俊停下动作，掐着他腰的手也松了力，他便像断了线的木偶娃娃，软倒在林彦俊准备好的怀里。

躺在床上休息了一会儿，王子异轻声说，现在可以起床了吧。

林彦俊一脸满意，亲了亲他汗湿的额角，“好的，我们先洗澡～”

王子异又忍不住抖了一下。

END


	3. Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破车3

王子异后知后觉地意识到自己就不应该同意跟林彦俊打。

银发男人晃到训练室的时候，王子异刚结束了对小鬼今日的格斗教学。这位黑道少东家被他训练得叫苦连连，而王子异本人却连呼吸都没怎么加速，微微低垂的侧面展现出锐利的下颌线，带着淡淡的神情嘱咐着小鬼什么。

每每这种时刻林彦俊都会被提醒王子异是可以轻松一挑十的人物。

美丽温柔而强大的猎物，让捕猎者更加蠢蠢欲动。

虽然对王子异来说这些运动量并不大，但因为易出汗的体质，明暗交替强烈的光线下，他看起来就像正在融化的香草冰淇淋。

面对林彦俊看他的眼神，他仍然无法即时地接收到其中的信号。前者倒不那么介意，因为对危险感知迟钝的猎物，让猎食者总有可趁之机。

小鬼不知何时飞速地溜了；只有这种时候这小屁孩才会主动闪开王子异身边，令林彦俊感到满意。

“求赐教啊，王老师？”

正好想要再活动活动，王子异欣然答应了。

谁知转了没几圈，林彦俊仿佛就失去了耐心，一刹那不接他的招，却突然去搂他的腰，将他拉向自己，在他因吃惊而呆住的半秒内，林彦俊绊住了他的小腿，等他反应过来，后背已经重重摔上软垫，眨着眼睛看银发男人悬在他上方的脸。

“你！”他睁大了眼睛，感到自己脸颊发热，“——你不按招式来！”

“王老师，打架靠的不是招式和技巧。”男人笑出好看的酒窝，搂着他腰的手臂猛地收紧，遏制了王子异要挣脱出他怀抱的企图。

“——是狠。”他低声说，望进身下人乌黑的瞳孔。

王子异几不可闻地倒吸一口气，便没有更多的时间了——林彦俊低头用吻不由分说地堵住了他的嘴，而他连假装抗拒的样子都来不及做了，只能青涩而热情地回应着，不确定地抬起手环住了林彦俊的脖子。

男人强势凶狠的吻像是要把他吞进肚子里，修长有力的手指扣住他的后脑勺，另一只手滑到王子异身后，握住了他的臀部，将他按向自己坚硬的勃起。

他们每次做爱，林彦俊都会一改往日百无所谓的腔调，激动到凶猛的程度，搞得好像王子异是什么身材火辣的天仙，让他不自觉地受宠若惊又不知所措。

他完全无力招架，只能任他吞噬。

王子异没忍住轻轻发出绵长的鼻音，不知怎么的刺激到了林彦俊，仿佛只是一眨眼的时间，他上身的紧身背心就被卷起来露出胸口。

“乖，自己咬住。”

王子异张了张嘴，还是听话地咬住了黑色背心的下摆，同时眼眶已泛起粉色。

林彦俊银色的脑袋埋在他胸口热切地吮吸他一边的乳头，让王子异难耐地仰起头，嘴里的布料让他无法喘息，只能发出细碎的鼻音，一边双手下意识地摸上林彦俊的银发。

“你真的好甜。”

轻浮的情话用男人暗哑的声音说出，刺激得王子异一阵哆嗦。他两个乳头都被吸成深粉色，惹人怜爱地肿起来，点缀在雪白的胸脯上，随着他急促的呼吸而起伏。这美景让林彦俊小腹骚动。

“我想舔遍你全身上下，” 银发男人几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“在你每一寸皮肤上留下痕迹，让每个人知道你有个占有狂男朋友。我想狠狠打你的屁股，看着它们变红变肿，然后再用舌头舔进你下面的小嘴，让你浑身发抖，想要我舔得更深、更用力，却不好意思说出口，只能哭着扭来扭去。”

他知道王子异受不了这些——光是听他说这些，腼腆的人儿已经像发了烧一般，他终于忍不住吐出嘴里的布料，晕乎乎地哭喘求饶，“不，不要说了….”

“求我。”林彦俊恶劣地咬他的耳朵。  
撩拨的作用是相互的，王子异不可否认地也被林彦俊猎食者的姿态弄得更加性起。他乖乖地仰起头让身上的男人亲吻他的脖子，双手环住男人的肩膀，喘气更胜过之前的体力运动。

“呜…”他那双温顺的食草动物一样的眼睛迷茫无辜地看着林彦俊，眼角泛红，带着无声的哀求，让后者恨不得掐着他的腰往他里面狠狠顶个百来下。

即使还没听他到亲口说出，压在他身上的男人显然也忍不下去了。林彦俊低骂一声，迫不及待地解开了裤子。

“真是败给你了…”

草草为王子异做了扩张，林彦俊也难耐欲望，一手手指撑开王子异两腿间已经动情充血的肉瓣，一手扶着暴胀的性器对准撸出来的微微发颤的穴口，一捅到底。幸好王子异的身体经他频繁灌溉，已经熟悉了这样的入侵，他只是惊叫一声，便紧紧抱住他，发出舒服的吸气声。

“子异，宝贝，你里面真的好热…有这么想要吗...” 林彦俊仍不愿轻易放过他，一边在王子异耳边低喃，一边摆动胯部，一刻不停地在他体内顶弄冲撞起来。

“呼…你今天...呜嗯….真的话很多…”王子异恼羞地说，软绵绵的语调却没什么威力，听起来倒像是撒娇。

林彦俊笑出了声，胸口炙热的感觉更甚了——他有多喜欢王子异乖顺任人欺负的样子，就有多喜欢他难得迸发的反抗的火花。他喘着气，一边往前顶一边拎起王子异的一条长腿往他胸口压，侧过头在后者白嫩的膝弯内侧吮吸起来，满意地听到他受不了的哭喘，感受到他另一条腿曲起，无意识地在他的腰际磨蹭。

面对面把王子异干到吹了一次后，林彦俊动作稍显粗暴地将他翻了个面，让已经绵软无力的男人背对着他跪在软垫上，很快再次挺进那个温暖的肉穴。银发男人捏住他精瘦的腰胯往后按，看着王子异小巧而饱满的屁股在他的腹肌上撞得变了形；圆滚滚白乎乎的臀瓣一颤一颤，看得他眼热，便真如他之前所意淫的那样抬手拍了两下，引出王子异毫无防备的甜腻的尖叫。

“子异的声音真的，很好听。”林彦俊俯身咬他后颈柔嫩的皮肉，“再多叫一点…”

反正，训练室的隔音效果非常好了。

 

END


	4. Where the Story Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的开始——他们是如何相遇的

“淦，明天的相亲我是躲不掉了。”

电话那头一串毫无同情心的大笑后，“十一点Levels见。”

两个小时后，林彦俊跌进了二楼卡座的沙发里，一脸生无可恋地接过了先到的年轻男人递来的酒杯，二话不说灌了一口。

“是什么人啊？”陈立农好奇地大声问。“搞不好我认识哦？”

“我不知道，还不就是哪家少爷小姐，认识一下，有利可图。”

“不是吧你连人家是男是女都不知道？”

“我妈噼里啪啦的时候我没在听。”林彦俊不耐烦地喊，接着叹了一口气，整个人又往下滑了一些，“我今天要瘫在这里喝到天明。”

“啧，今天不下去玩吗？”

“没心情蹦。”林彦俊举着酒杯到嘴边，有一口没一口地喝着，漫不经心地看着楼下人潮汹涌的舞池和中间突出的圆台。

圆台上的人吸引了他的注意力。

“哇哦。”认真看了五秒钟后，他感叹道。

“感觉是生面孔诶。”陈立农也应和道，他眯着眼睛，似乎想要唤醒自己不存在的回忆。“这个比之前的都要好。”

“生面孔”只能是个形容词，因为圆台上的男人（至少这点可以确认）戴着遮住大半张脸的黑色面具，只露出了嘴和下巴。

但有些人要吸引他人的目光，让别人脸红心跳，不需要露脸，比如楼下这位：高挑修长，乍看是黑色但偏光实则是深蓝色的丝绸衬衫领口大开，深V到几乎腰带的位置，在他跳舞的动作中时不时露出大片的胸膛，白皙饱满的胸肌鼓起来，向下是紧窄的腰胯，以违反法律的方式扭动，更不要提那两条又细又长的腿…

男人乌黑的头发微卷，一缕缕的在炫目的射灯下闪闪发光，虽然林彦俊的距离和角度看不清，也不影响他想象同样碎钻一般的汗珠在男人乳白色的胸部滚动流下…

柔软又有力，魅惑又干净…

“你说的对。”他后知后觉地低喃道。

之前在这家夜店表演的那些dancer，他们只是在工作，而这个人，他显然热爱跳舞——一个热爱跳舞的尤物。

“啊？什——哦，是啊。”陈立农眼里也带着欣赏，“Justin哪里找来的这么厉害的人啊。”

林彦俊移回目光，仰头一口饮尽杯里的酒，接着起身，“我先去上个洗手间，等我回来，我们下去。”

“诶？不是说今天没心情蹦吗？”陈立农看了看楼下圆台上的人，兴味地调侃，“要玩这么野吗？不要忘了你是明天要去相亲的人哦～”

林彦俊懒得回他，只是摆了摆手就走出了卡座。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

林彦俊真的不懂，为什么他去放个水的时间，世界就变了。

林彦俊一拳往对面的男人头上挥，让他猛地撞上了一边的砖墙，一边在心里骂自己最近水逆，什么事都不顺，就他妈的应该呆在自己的房间里不出来。

难得提起了兴致要好好享受今晚，谁想等他回到卡座的时候，陈立农却不见了，到楼下也找不到——这就算了，毕竟纨绔子弟不拘小节——更糟糕的是，那个戴面具的尤物也不见了，圆台上方的射灯已经暗掉，舞池也恢复了平日的样子。

然而这还不是最糟糕的，之后发生的事真是超出他的理解范围。

掏出手机发信息辱骂了陈姓损友两句后，自觉无趣，他连酒都懒得喝完，就打算走了。从前门离开后他绕到夜店后面的小道往他停车的方向走，意识到自己被人跟了。

什么东西？？？

身后那人脚步越来越快，两人之间的距离越来越近，他的心跳也跟着加速。

喂这位朋友你有事吗？？他忍不住转身要问，一个字都没说出口，迎面而来的就是一根铁棍。

艹！！？？？

脑海里一片乱码，幸好他反应够快，堪堪躲过这下袭击，踉跄着靠到身后的墙上。

来不及问候对方祖宗八代，下一记攻击又来了，林彦俊本能地和对方打了起来。

抓住一个空档把对方打到墙上一时处于晕眩中，林彦俊拔腿就跑，眼看着巷子连接着大路的尽头就在不远处了，却突然又跳出了三个人挡在他面前。

昏暗中其中一人手里的刀泛着光，尤为刺眼。

冷汗顺着额头往下滑，林彦俊捏紧了拳头，心跳如雷。淦，早知道就去学个跆拳道空手道泰拳散打了。

“你们到底是——”他沉声问出口的瞬间那道刺眼的光向他划来。

！！——然后瞬间又消失了。

他回过神来，意识到一个人影突然闪现在他身前，他一时呆楞，直到那人转过身，以侧面对着他，他才看清他的动作——他有点脱离地觉得自己仿佛在看电影：那人挡住一个的挥拳，顺势扣住后者脖子把他脑袋往墙上撞，旋即又转身抬起长腿踹飞一个，行云流水干净利索地解决掉两个，然后从持刀的那个手里夺过凶器，让他跌个狗吃屎后一脚踩住他的肩胛骨，让他动弹不得。

他正要作势举起握着刀的手，却突然微微侧头看了看林彦俊，停滞一秒后，他扔掉了刀，往趴在地上的人的脑侧猛踢一脚，让后者闷哼一声晕死过去。

世界安静了几秒。

“是你！”林彦俊喘着气，意识到自己分贝有点高。他压低声音，皱着眉头质问，“你…这到底是怎么回事？？”

那人依旧穿着之前表演时的衣服，连脸上的面具都纹丝不动。他沉默了一会儿，开口道，“是你的朋友。”

他的声音…是林彦俊完全没料到的绵软柔和，以至于让他又呆了半秒。

“你是说立农？”

“嗯。”那人点了点头。显然他不是一个健谈的人。

“他怎么了？”林彦俊的困惑没有减少一丝一毫，“他没事吧？”

“他没事。”那人的声音竟又柔和了一分，“他…”他沉吟了一会儿，似乎是在思考措辞，“他们是冲他来的。他应该是及时察觉到，但来不及警告你了。”

“冲他来？”林彦俊追问。“立农为什么会招惹到这些人？”

那人又沉默了，不知为何，林彦俊感到了他的为难。但他没有像他想的那样一走了之，而是语气认真地继续回答他的问题。

“……你的朋友有你不知道的事情。”他缓缓地说，“对不起，这些不应该是我来告诉你的。”

他听起来是很真诚地感到抱歉，让林彦俊都不忍心再逼问他了。

“…总之谢谢你帮了我。”

而且这样近距离地看，他面具后的眼睛是不该有的清澈，露出的嘴唇看起来和其中发出的声音一样柔软，颜色也很…

林彦俊咳了两声，感到心跳不同于一分钟前的鼓噪，“不然我妈又要念我回家太晚了。”他试图开玩笑缓解这各种意义上凝重的气氛。

对方愣了一下，然后嘴角小小地翘起来，“这没什么，只是冲他来的那帮人，我正好是冲他们来的。”

“怪不得之前从没在Levels见过你。”他脱口而出，“我叫林彦俊，你怎么称呼？”

…淦，一点也不smooth！

今晚发生的事情太多太离奇，他头脑都不清楚了。

对方像是没想到他会说这些，眨了眨眼睛（很可爱），然后冲他点了点头，“很高兴认识你。”犹豫了一会儿，继续道，“快回去吧，这两个礼拜都不要试图去联系你朋友了，他们知道你跟他关系很好。”

“他们到底是谁？”“陈立农到底在搞什么三小？”“那我之后还会碰到这些鸟事吗？”他有一堆问题需要答案，但当下他想的却是：好神秘，有挑战性，我喜欢。

当天晚上回到家，他躺在自己的床上望着天花板想，幸好今天出门了。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

不管刚经历了什么改变人生的大事，在不知情的父母眼里，相亲才是世界第一头等大事。

林彦俊故意迟到二十分钟才到约好的高级餐厅，看到预定的桌子边坐着一个白净的男生。

远远望去的一刹那，莫名有一丝熟悉的感觉。

林彦俊甩了甩脑袋，面无表情地走过去，坐到桌子另一边。

“你好，不好意思有点事迟到了。”他百无聊赖地说，“王子异先生是吗？”

“…叫我子异就可以了。”对方看着他抿了抿嘴，脸上的微笑看起来有点勉强。

是一个长得很好看的人，可惜林彦俊现在无心欣赏。

“我已经有喜欢的人了。”他一秒也不浪费。

王子异睁圆了眼睛，“….哦。”他垂下眼睑，一秒后又抬起看他，和气地说，“那应该跟伯父伯母说呀，把喜欢的人介绍给他们，就不用来相亲这么麻烦了吧。”

可能是因为他体现出的友好包容，也可能是陌生人更易倾诉，总之林彦俊跟他说了实话，“我…其实还不知道他的名字。”说出来自己都感到荒谬，又补充道，“我昨晚才认识的他，情况比较特殊…总之，不好意思让你白跑一趟。”

王子异听了这话后脸上空白了三秒，然后突然变得复杂的神色，他那时候还没意识到。

“……没事…”

之后会懂的。

 

END


End file.
